Diving Buddies
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Tails and Marine decide to go swimming one day...little does Tails know what he's gotten himself into. TailsxMarine, could be read as friendship I guess. Oneshot.


**A/N: Well, my poll result came in, and everybody wanted a Sonic oneshot. So here it is.**

**I guess it could be considered TailsxMarine...if you want to read it as just friendship, that's fine too.**

* * *

"Have you gone insane?!"

Tails stared down the massive cliff to the sea floor below, which was dotted with sharp rocks that jutted out in countless positions. The twin-tailed fox's knees knocked together as he peered down.

"Oi haven't gone insane yet, mate," Marine answered with a smug smile on her face. She was wearing a green swim suit while Tails had put on blue swimming trunks. When Marine had told him that they were going swimming today, he didn't imagine anything like this.

The raccoon had led him across the beach to a deserted clearing, and when Tails saw what was below the clearing, he could see why it was deserted.

"Please, Marine," Tails begged, backing away. "Let's just go back to the beach. Sonic and Amy are there, aren't they?"

Marine snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Because seein' two hedgies make out just TATALLY makes my day." She drew a little closer to her friend and stared him straight in the eye. "Yer not scared…are ya, mate?"

What a pal. Way to put him in such a position.

Tails took a deep breath and knelt down, peering at the sharp rocks. "D-do I really…?" he muttered, which Marine swiftly answered.

"YES!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tails suddenly realized something, and jumped up. "Why the heck aren't YOU doing this?!"

Marine crossed her arms and swished her tail. "Who says oi'm not?"

The two stood side-by-side and looked down at the rocky sea below. "How the heck do you think we're going to make it out of here alive?" Tails asked, shivering with fear. Marine smirked.

"Ah, dan't worry, mate. I've made this jump before. We'll be foine."

"If you say so…"

With that, Tails and Marine leapt off the cliff.

Marine screamed with delight as they plummeted to the water below. "This is ripper!" she exclaimed, while Tails screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

"Marine! I'm never, EVER listening to you again!" he hollered. The pointy rocks got closer and closer to them with each passing second, and the fox was about pass out.

Suddenly, Marine's shrill voice rang out again. "'ey, mate! It's time to dodge these rocks!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Use yer tails! They're fer a reason, roight?"

It suddenly hit Tails that he could fly. He could fly! Marine adjusted her weight so that she could get closer to her diving buddy, and before the fox could comprehend what was going on, she attached herself to his back.

"Fly, stupid, fly!" she demanded, and Tails obeyed in his hurrying haste to not get killed by rocks. As quickly as he could, he twirled his two bushy tails together and began to slowly stop their descent.

Not slowly enough, however. They were still going to get impaled.

"Shift yer weight, idiot!" Marine screamed in his ear. Tails gulped and, by pure instinct, avoided the huge dagger that nearly impaled his stomach.

After dodging two more spears, the two finally plunged into the salty sea.

Tails held his breath and squinted his eyes against the salt water. Oh, no! Where was Marine?!

After searching for a few moments more, Tails head resurfaced and he took deep breaths.

This was bad. The descent was too much for the little raccoon! Geez, how could Tails ever agree to this?! He should've known someone was going to get hurt! And now, poor Marine was…

"Bwahahaha! That was strewth! 'at was even bettah than the first toime!"

Tails, after hearing Marine's voice, whipped his head around. The Aussie was hanging onto the base of one of the sharp rocks, while she floated calmly in the water. "Wasn't that just ripper, mate?" she asked Tails, who was looking very dumbfounded at the moment.

"Marine, would you remind me of something later?"

The raccoon blinked her masked eyes. "Wazzat?"

"Get some life insurance. I think I'm going to need it."

**The End!**


End file.
